


Afternoon Sun (Coming)

by d__T



Series: The Afternoon Light Cuts to Size [9]
Category: Blood Drive (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, But fuck if he don't come back weirder, Fortunately Rasher is hard to kill, Heart Enterprises bullshit, Julian has a job to do and that is carry the fuck on when people around him die, M/M, Scar related weirdness, the scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: Rasher returns with a surprise from an extended surprise absence.





	Afternoon Sun (Coming)

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 Postseason

Julian is expecting flunkies, robots, or possibly even representatives behind the knock on his trailer/office/living quarters door. So when the supplicant opens the door, even after being hollered at to fuck off and get an appointment and it’s Rasher standing there, he is well and truly surprised for the first time in a very long time. ‘Cause Rasher’s been missing-presumed-dead in the guts of Heart Enterprises for 3 weeks.

“Rasher?” Julian exclaims, like he’s seeing ghosts.

“Boss.” The familiar voice is rougher than it used to be, but the laconic tone is the same.

When Rasher comes in out of the harsh afternoon light, Julian can see more of what was done to him. “You look like shit.”

“I feel like it.” He looks almost the same as when he disappeared, except as if inverted twice and scrubbed poorly. He’s got the same button down, the same jeans and the same undercut but more beard and bruises dripping across his face like his head got rolled under a boot. His movements are stiff and careful when he sits in the visitors chair beside the desk. “Sorry, boss.”

“What happened to you?” Julian’s job, nay, _personality_ requires morbid curiosity, and, well, Rasher looks like he's got the makings of a juicy sob story.

“Eh.” Rasher coughs. It’s sort of a laugh, sort of a death rattle. He unbuttons his shirt, bony fingers sure in their motions. Under the shirt, his skin is stained with fading bruises and irritations in no discernable pattern.

Julian whistles softly when he sees the black corset, wondering how he’s managing to wear the corset over that damage. Rasher was never one for continuous pain. “New style, I see.”

Rasher makes a dry laugh again as he shrugs the shirt off and loosens his belt and fly so he can get at the ends of the laces where the front of the corset rode down.

A strip tease was not what he’d expected in response to his question. But Rasher is usually better at it than this, so he reserves his comment as the snug laces come undone. There’s something dark appearing between the opening busk edges and it’s skin or it’s-

Rasher pulls the halves of the corset away to expose his belly and chest. There’s a shallow dark cavity where his belly should be; roadkill-black meat with a split down the middle like burned lips. Ribs poke down cage-like over the top edge of it, bare and red and clean.

Julian _stares_.

Rasher lifts one hand and pokes at the darkness of his body. It opens up a little, sort of like a maw, exposing the idea of teeth where none should be. “They dipped me in The Scar, and now I’m a ghoul, or something. The corset sort of- contains it? Keeps the inside in and the outsides _out_.”

He strokes the split sort of like one would pet a sleeping animal. Julian is fascinated and moves closer, kneeling in front of Rasher to get a better look. “What's in there?”

Rasher grumbles, and yawns the split open. There's teeth visible now, unevenly spaced and oddly shaped. There's a further dark cavity inside him where organs should be and no longer are. He slides a hand over the lip and in, resting fingers between teeth like he's holding himself open for Julian’s inspection.

Julian tries to slide a hand down Rasher’s arm, into him, into the darkness to feel for himself. But Rasher slaps him sharply away.

“It might eat you. It knows better than to eat me, but a couple techs lost hands.”

“Huh. Fascinating.” Julian sits back on his heels. “You want your job back? None of the other survived.”

Rasher sags with relief. “ _Yes_.”

Julian helps him do up the laces again but when Rasher goes to slide back into his shirt, he stops him.

“Lose it. You’re getting a new wardrobe to go with this.” Julian taps the ridged side of the corset.

Rasher looks both terrified and excited. “I want a nice jacket.”

Julian nods. “You can have anything you want, when you get me some roadies who can keep their heads on.”

Rasher flips him a thumbs up.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Burrow Your Way To My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633581) by [JasperIsAFanboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperIsAFanboy/pseuds/JasperIsAFanboy)




End file.
